


frozen shock.

by valvet



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Arguing, Developing Friendships, EXTREMELY pretentious icewarden, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet
Summary: local old men try and become friends the fic
Kudos: 1





	frozen shock.

“Sir?”   
A meek voice came from the outside of The Stormcatcher’s room, one that he knew well enough to be of a courier. In all his time of demanding people to stop sending him mail, they never ceased.

“Enter,” 

Out came a...smaller than average spiral, eyes wide with fear and fiddling awkwardly with a letter in their hands, The Stormcatcher narrowed his eyes.

“Who sent... _ this _ ?” He spat with venom over his tongue.

“The Icewarden sir, he wants to speak with you...sir,”  
“Don’t tell me what’s in it,” With a quick swipe from the poor courier, he shooed them away, huddling close into his own body as he sat back down. 

_ “Dear Stormcatcher, _

_I apologize for not being forward with you, it seems to become more difficult for me as you continue to lock yourself away more than I believe I have. I take pity upon you, Dominance treats me kindly, unlike you who seems to always be at the lower hand._ _  
__I wish to make amends with you, Thrage, I think we could be good friends and I hope that eventually we can be. You’re a good man, meet me in my own domain, and we can discuss these matters further._

_The Icewarden”_ _  
__I take pity upon you_ , The Stormcatcher growled, the sense of iron running through the top of his mouth, even with a stone cold exterior that snow golem kept up, he still was ever so “merciful”, curse that man to hell.

Eventually he did go though, he was polite after all, if he was going to curse him out for being condescending he’d do it to his face after all, he wasn’t no Tidelord.

The cold winds were terrible though, each time he twitched about it would hit another part of his old joints, making him grit his teeth in annoyance, all the people who served him were so...frivolous, no work was being done, only small campfires and, when not in sight of them, chatter. If he had control over these horrible mountains then maybe it would be good for something, the only good thing this frozen rock was good for was keeping meat cold.

When he entered the place of residence of The Icewarden, he was immediately met with him, standing with a cold smile on his face, The Stormcatcher flicked his tongue and sighed.

“It seems you did eventually end up coming” Eberict spoke.

“Don’t push it, I don’t like being here, but unlike some, I can keep company just to tell a man off,” That expression of the domain keeper had quickly gone sour.

“Oh please don’t start --”

“No, you listen to me you bird-shit-stained rock, you DARE call ME pitiful? To think you could be any different than before, the mericul Icewarden, the one who rules over all with a warm heart -- I could bet my heart on that not being true, you two-faced son of a bitch. Do you like seeing me mad? I’ll spit on your grave when you die, I despise everything you stand for,”

Silence.

The Icewarden shook his head.

“You haven’t changed either, Thrage,”

“Stop calling me that, you don’t deserve to even know that name,” Anger boiled to the surface so easily with him, he’d raise this place to the ground.

“You know mine -- I don’t want you to find my words...condescending, I want to make amends not worsen this!”  
“Oh well I don’t give a damn about that! I have my own workers to look after, unlike you who seems to not know the meaning of work” A sliver of rage could be seen over The Icewarden’s face for a moment, his face twisted as he bared his teeth.

“Well unlike you I always win Dominance, it doesn’t matter if its first or third, my ‘workers’ as you’d said are willingly to shed blood for me, yours despise you,”

The Stormcatcher slammed his arm into the wall, he was going to kill him -- it didn’t matter if everybody else hated him, his rage -- the sheer audacity of this pretentious overblown rock to call him, the ruler of all workers, the most brilliant technological mind, hated by his workers?  
He puffed his ears, standing proudly against his face as he felt heat rise, the soft crackling of his tail beginning to show.

“I’ll show you hell if you imply that again Eberict, you insolent idiot -- you know nothing of how they love me, unlike you I show people that I can, I’m leaving”

The Icewarden put a hand to Thrage’s shoulder, not with a pitiful look...sorry.

“Don’t, I...I just want to try again with you, I apologize for that, it's...hard to try and talk to others now, my landscape proves difficult, I need company other that Windslinger,”   
He shouldn’t feel bad -- hell he didn’t, but like a kicked dog, he still cared slightly.

“Then don’t sound so uppity, you are no Arcanist, we are neighbors, our dialects may be different but not foreign,” he paused, looking down at Icewarden’s feet, “I also...find it hard to talk with anybody, don’t take that as me pitying you, I don’t, but I can feel the same problem as you do,”

“Then let’s try…?”  
The Stormcatcher never laughed, at least publically, but he let out a snort through his nose.

“Try what? See if I won’t crush this place to the ground by the end? Ah, I’ll see if I won’t,”   
Perhaps, he could have one pretentious person, as a treat. Given enough elbow grease and effort, maybe he’d be slightly bearable. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote this in one try no i won't try again <3


End file.
